vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lord's Prayer/@comment-25201934-20140720062224
Of plots, counter plots and subterfuge there is a lot that was hinted at in earlier episodes as to the loyalty of those around Ragnar as well as his own loyalty to his family and clan. He also clearly demonstrated his wisdom as a war leader. His ability to be patient, observe and prepare beginning with his second raid on England demonstrated this, not only to his other warriors but to his brother Rollo. Be patient, observe, let things unfold around you. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. When Rollo betrayed Ragnar with Jarlborg while blinded by his own jealousy then found he could not bring himself to kill his younger brother. Ragnar had every right to have Rollo killed but instead stayed his hand and gave Rollo the chance to redeem himself. Which he did when without question he returned to Jarlborg when King Horik told Ragnar that they now needed the Jarl as an ally. There was the greater chance the Jarl would have killed Rollo rather than meet with him. How many times did Rollo question Ragnar when he seemed to act as the King's puppet? In later episodes Rollo no longer asked, he knew, the plot thickens. When Lagertha returned with Bjorn and her warriors to help Ragnar regain Kattegat and Siggy asked about his feelings for the shield maiden. “I am like a snake that has shed it's skin.” This not only speaks of his love for Siggy but his bond with Ragnar. When Ragnar killed the Earl it would have been the custom to kill all of his family but he allowed Siggy and her daughter to live. Not only to live but to live among his clan and in many ways an extended part of his family. When Siggy came to Lagertha and offered to be her servant she too showed that Siggy was accepted as an equal of sorts when Lagertha asked Bjorn, “What would you have me do?” and that she would never treat Siggy as a servant. She never did but more as a member of her house, her family, even as a sister. This is a blood debt she owed. She honored this debt, showed her loyalty to Ragnar when Jarlborg invaded Kattegat. She while not a shield maiden, took up sword and shield to defend Kattegat. Instead Rollo told her to take the princess and Ragnar's children to the hills. If she wanted her revenge there would have been no better time than this. She had many opportunities for revenge but always demonstrated her loyalty to Ragnar. The plot was already afoot well before they left for England to take on King Ecbert. Already Siggy had told King Horik of her desires to return to her old status. Hmm, with Horik dead and Ragnar as king who most likely would become the new earl of Kattegat? Her man Rollo perhaps? Live in the shadow and disdain of second queen or be content as the new earl's wife? Could she trust this conniving king and his shield maiden wife to not have her beheaded? This man who treated her as a whore giving her to his son? Yea, no, not so much. Lagertha, can there be any doubt of her loyalty to Ragnar? Yes she had every reason when the princess showed up beautiful and very pregnant. She knew of his tryst with the princess through Bjorn she also knew Ragnar kept his promise to Bjorn to not let it happen again. She then proceeded to once again kick the crap out of him but knew afterwards of his love for her. She left because she felt humiliated, not unloved. When Bjorn decided to leave with her Ragnar again showed his love for her in allowing his only son to go with her. That she defied her second husband, quite possibly upon the pain of death to come to help retake Kattegat left no doubt in my mind. No matter the things she may have said in later episodes with King Horik. From the first episode Ragnar showed his loyalty to Floki. The demented hermit, boat builder and victim of his love for his herbs and mushrooms. But who listened, who trusted Floki, who else saw the wisdom and knowledge? No one but Ragnar. Quite likely the king could have killed Ragnar, his warriors and Floki for defying him. In later episodes Floki is heard always questioning Ragnar. “How can you trust this traitor?” when asking about Rollo. “Why do you trust this priest, he is not one of us?” Floki may have seemed demented but he is no fool. Ragnar's trust and loyalty was not lost on Floki. Apparently Ragnar's trust in Floki was not in question when he asked Floki to watch over Bjorn. The subterfuge had already begun before the raid with King Horik on England. It was not betrayal of Ragnar that made Floki sail with the king. Even Floki's marriage to Helga was all part of convincing the king that Floki was disenchanted with Ragnar as earl. Then there are the mushrooms. In the last episode it appeared that the mushrooms Floki was gathering were Psilicybe Cubensis which is found in more sub tropical and tropical regions. Most likely in that part of the world they would have been using Amanita Muscaria or fly agaric, for it's psychogenic properties as it is found in much more temparate even bordering on sub arctic zones. Also known as the fairy tale mushroom as it is often depicted in illustrations of old European fairy tales. Amanita family is known to be very toxic. One member of the family, Amanita Ocreata is called the white angel of death as even the smallest amount can be deadly. Amanita Muscaria while potentially deadly in large enough quantities is psychotropic in smaller doses and can induce a coma like state in slightly larger doses. The sweet, even buttery flavor of this mushroom lends itself well to it's use in soups, stews, cakes or even fresh or dried it retains it's desired properties. As noted elsewhere in this thread mushrooms were often used by warriors prior to battle. I can attest firsthand to the euphoric state of mind Amanita produces while at the same time not inhibiting one's ability to function. It would certainly be high on my list of things to take prior to battle. Yes, I too was taken in by all the plot twists and it's only in hindsight that I saw all the hints given in previous episodes. Even the last episode Ragnar was quietly, patiently observing all that was going on around him. Lurking in the shadows, not speaking with anyone until the Lord's prayer scene with the priest. Come on season 3. So many questions remain. Does Lagertha content herself with returning to her earldom or share the king's dais with Ragnar and the Princess? Floki as a father and husband? His worries allayed that he did not father a monster but a beautiful girl child. Can this ease his self doubts? What ever Ragnar will need boats and lots of them. Rollo off to conquer England? Ragnar off to conquer Western Europe? Bjorn Ironside? Ivar the Boneless? What becomes of Erlander, Horik's son? So much plot development, so little time. All hail King Ragnar. *edited to correct a plot error I made.